Tal vez no estuve
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Llego el momento... la decision esta tomada. Ya no va a esperarlo mas, y Relena camina al altar decidida a ser la esposa de otra persona. Heero ya no tiene lugar en su corazon... ¿o si?


Tal vez no estuve

_**Tal vez no estuve**_

_Ruby P. Black_

¿Quién dice que el tiempo pasa desapercibido? Ella se miró al espejo dennotando cada cambio, cada herida que se veía en su forma de mirar, en su sonrisa casi transparente, en sus labios resecos desde hacia ya demasiados años.

Se casaría.

Era una decisión que tomó cuando supo que él jamás volvería a por ella, que jamás la amó lo suficiente como para dejar todo el pasado atrás y sólo dedicarse a lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Esa noche, anterior a su boda, se permitió ser una mujer libre, solo por un instante; mientras su cuerpo se entallaba en ese delicado camisón jazmin y pasaba sus manos sobre la seda respiró profundamente. Observó por la ventana con pesar y suspiró.

- Lastima que aún lo ame – murmuró con suavidad a la par que se recostaba en la cama mirando el techo. Cerró los ojos.

Las heridas no eran tan sencillas de sanar, y tampoco era fácil volver atrás y salir en su búsqueda. Menos fácil era cuando él ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te casas?

Súbitamente se puso de pie olvidando cómo estaba vestida.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante de Heero. Y él fue capaz de perderse en el mar azul como quien se deja llevar por la muerte, o se entristece en un horizonte perfecto. Sencillamente… se hundió.

- ¿Por qué te casas?

- Ya es tarde para esa pregunta – dijo Relena en el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes para hablarse a sí misma.

- Tarde pero he venido – se apresuró a decir entrando por la ventana.

- ¿Vienes a cumplir una última misión?

Ella sonrió.

Cómplice.

- No hay más misiones, Relena. Se acabaron. No digas estupideces – soltó él con rudeza. Seguía siendo, tal vez, el mismo de siempre – sólo está que te quiero para mi, te quiero conmigo.

Se le acercó y le sujetó de los brazos. Seguía siendo el mismo rudo de siempre, el mismo animal salvaje y libre, que ella quizás había querido amaestrar en un algún momento.

- No soy un juguete – le reclamó ella soltándose.

- Lo sé, eres la mujer que amo…

--

La iglesia estaba tan bellamente adornada, había ramos de flores por doquier, y el padrino esperaba ansioso junto al novio en el altar. Él se veía atractivo también, con su smoking y su rostro varonil. Mirando ansiosamente la puerta…

Entonces la música comenzó a sonar mientras los invitados comenzaban a ponerse de pie, y sentía que el corazón le latía más desesperadamente. La mujer de su vida entraría en algún momento por esa puerta, serían felices, como correspondía, como nunca lo habían dicho pero como siempre lo habían soñado.

Era casi como una profecia. Algo que debía cumplirse.

La gente miraba al novio que nervioso se movía mientras el padrino le daba una palmada en la espalda y la madrina le regañaba.

Ella entró, cautivante, como una flor, espeluznantemente hermosa. Se acercó lentamente del brazo de un muchacho, alto que a su lado le daba un aire aún más de princesa. Y este la llevó junto al novio quien le agradeció con una media sonrisa muy sobria.

- Te amo – escucharon que murmuró ella.

- Tambien yo – contestó él mientras tomaba su mano y la sujetaba entre las suyas, mirándola con infinito amor. Algo raro quizás, algo disparejo también. Pero en sus justas medidas, ambos eran perfectos, el uno para el otro.

Tal vez él no estuvo.

Tal vez ella no vio.

Pero allí, seguramente, ambos se quedaron.

- Vamos, marica, deja de temblar – casi gritó el padrino mientras los novios se acomodaron y se echó a reir de forma estruendosa, a la vez que se echaba para atrás una larga trenza café.

- Oh no… - gimió la madrina y cerró sus ojos verdosos.

- Te voy a matar, Duo, lo sabes… - gruñó el novio.

Casi previéndolo, la castaña tomó el brazo de su futuro marido e hizo que le mirara.

- por favor, Heero… no otra vez.

Bueno, prácticamente se quedaron…

**Fin**

Desvarios de un dia de lluvia. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, por ahí salgo Duo y Hilde que son mi otra pareja favorita, pero bueno… eso es todo!!

Ojala les guste!!

Besus,

Los quiero

Ruby p. Black


End file.
